Andrei Bantikov
| birth_place = Moscow Governorate, Russian Empire | death_date = | death_place = Saint Petersburg, Russia | field = Painting | citizenship = Russia, USSR | nationality = Russian | training = Repin Institute of Arts | movement = Realism | works = | patrons = | awards = Order of the Red Star Medal "For the Defence of Leningrad" Medal "For the Victory Over Germany" }} Andrei Sergeevich Bantikov ( , October 23, 1914, Moscow Governorate, Russian Empire — December 11, 2002, Saint Petersburg) was a Russian and Soviet painter, a member of the Leningrad Union of Soviet Artists,Directory of Members of the Union of Artists of USSR. Vol. 1. - Moscow: Soviet artist, 1979. P.91. who lived and worked in Saint Petersburg (former Leningrad), regarded as one of representatives of the Leningrad School of Painting.Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School. Saint Petersburg, NP-Print Edition, 2007. P.18, 385-387, 392. See also * Leningrad School of Painting * House of creativity «Staraya Ladoga» * List of Russian artists * List of 20th-century Russian painters * List of painters of Saint Petersburg Union of Artists * Saint Petersburg Union of Artists References Sources * ''1917 — 1957. Выставка произведений ленинградских художников. Каталог''. — Л: Ленинградский художник, 1958. — с.8. * ''Ленинград. Зональная выставка 1964 года. Каталог''. — Л: Художник РСФСР, 1965. — с.10. * ''Изобразительное искусство Ленинграда. Каталог выставки''. — Л: Художник РСФСР, 1976. — с.14. * Выставка произведений художников - ветеранов Великой Отечественной войны. - Л: ЛОСХ РСФСР, 1978. - 3. * Directory of Members of the Union of Artists of USSR. Vol. 1. - Moscow: Soviet artist, 1979. P.91. * ''Зональная выставка произведений ленинградских художников 1980 года. Каталог''. — Л: Художник РСФСР, 1983. — с.9. * Выставка произведений художников - ветеранов Великой Отечественной войны. - Л: ЛОСХ РСФСР, 1987. - с.3. * Directory of members of the Leningrad branch of Union of Artists of Russian Federation. - Leningrad: Khudozhnik RSFSR, 1987. P.10. * Государственный Русский музей. Живопись. Первая половина ХХ века. Каталог. А—В. СПб, Palace Editions. 1997. С. 41. * Выставка произведений художников — ветеранов Великой Отечественной войны. СПб, 1998. * Matthew Cullerne Bown. A Dictionary of Twentieth Century Russian And Soviet Painters. 1900 — 1980s. — London: Izomar Limited, 1998. * Выставка, посвященная 55-летию победы в Великой Отечественной войне. СПб, 2000. С. 3. * Мы помним… Художники, искусствоведы – участники Великой Отечественной войны. – М: Союз художников России, 2000. – с.34-35. * Художники - городу. Выставка к 70-летию Санкт-Петербургского Союза художников. Каталог. - Санкт-Петербург: Петрополь, 2003. - с.178. * Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School. Saint Petersburg, NP-Print Edition, 2007. P.18, 385-387, 392. ISBN 5-901724-21-6, ISBN 978-5-901724-21-7. * Юбилейный Справочник выпускников Санкт-Петербургского академического института живописи, скульптуры и архитектуры имени И. Е. Репина Российской Академии художеств. 1915—2005. — Санкт Петербург: «Первоцвет», 2007. — с.52. External links * [http://www.leningradartist.com/outline.htm Sergei V. Ivanov. The Leningrad School of painting. Historical outline.] * ''Chronology of the Leningrad School of painting. '' Category:1914 births Category:2002 deaths Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II Category:Socialist realism artists Category:20th-century Russian painters Category:Russian male painters Category:21st-century Russian painters Category:Soviet painters Category:Members of the Leningrad Union of Artists Category:People from Saint Petersburg Category:Soviet art Category:Repin Institute of Arts alumni Category:Painters from Saint Petersburg Category:Leningrad School artists Category:Recipients of the Order of the Patriotic War, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Star